Teen Titans: Enter Sora
by Pixxiespaz
Summary: This is a story of a bright, energetic, yet klutzy loner. She meets up with the Teen Titans, helps them out, and if you want to know more, you'll just have to read it!


Heylo This is Pixxie here, your sorta psycho author. This is my first fan fiction, so I'm a teeny bit nervous but here goes nothing. Umm, this one is based on the Teen Titans, I love that show!

WARNINGS!!!!!

alternate universe, or AU, my friend just told me that one

Rated PG-13, I think

Erm, a teeny tiny bit of language, but nothing too bad

Tons of stuff being blown up!!!!!!

erm…I forgot…….

Alright disclaimer time!! I Pixxie in no way shape or form own the Teen Titans, their show, or anything. I am just borrowing the characters, and the town, and their kewl powers. However, any extra characters I make up are MINE!!!

Oh an by the way, you don't have to read this. It's my first one so it probably sucks, but oh well. If I get any flames, I'll send my mutant ninja monkeys to hunt you down!!! MWAHAHA!

Teen Titans: Enter Sora

We find our Teen Titans in their famous Titan's tower, arguing yet again…

"WE are not having tofu burgers!!"

"Yes we are! They are healthier for you, and plus, I'm vegetarian!"

Beast Boy ran into the kitchen, and continued grilling the odd looking burgers. Cyborg hastily grabbed the REAL hamburger out of the fridge, and threw it on the grill, pushing all of Beast Boy's burgers to the side.

"Hey! I'm trying to cook those!" Beast Boy picked up the spatula and pushed the hamburgers back in their spots.

"You're going down BB! Arm wrestling time is now!"

"You're on!" Beast Boy and Cyborg ran over to the kitchen table, and plunked themselves down into chairs. Cyborg grinned, and with hands clasped, elbows one the table, they began to arm wrestle. Since Beast Boy realized he would have no chance of winning as himself, he morphed into a gorilla.

"You can't do that! That's cheating!" Cyborg hollered, and tried even harder.

"Who do you think will become victorious, Robin?" Starfire asked Robin, watching the two quietly.

"Eh, depends. Cyborg is stronger then Beat Boy normally, but since Beast Boy is a gorilla, I don't know." Robin said calmly, staring at the giant TV screen, watching Attack of the Mutant Ninja Turkeys.

The arm wrestling was then interrupted by a door slamming shut. Raven walked into the room, and glared at Beast Boy and Cyborg.

"Arm wrestling is pointless." Raven said blandly, and began meditating in a corner of the room, until the red flashing lights went off, interrupting her concentration.

"The Titan alarm!" Beast Boy said, jumping out of his chair. Raven hurried over to the controls, and typed something into the keyboard.

"We got a problem in the center of town, and it looks like its Slade's minions causing the trouble." Raven said, looking intently at the screen.

"Alright, Titans move out!" Robin yelled, as the five Titans head for the doors.

The Titans met up again in the center of town. One there, they observed a horrible wreck. Cars were piled up in the middle of the street, burning furiously. People were screaming and running everywhere, as Slade's androids prowled the street.

"Titans, attack!" Robin called out, and ran forward, pulling his birderangs out of his utility belt. He threw them with expert aim, and sliced off the head of one android, along with the arm of another. Robin launched himself into the air, kicking the android in the head. The android sparked, then collapsed as another headed towards Robin. HE spun around and punched the android, kneeing him in what would be his stomach, and then judo kicking him to the ground. However many Robin managed to kill, two more appeared and soon Robin was surrounded.

Starfire and Raven had teamed up to try to demolish as many androids as possible. Starfire unleashed her mighty green blasts, while Raven formed barrier after barrier, using her mental powers to rip them apart. One android picked up one of the flaming cars from the wreck, and threw it at Raven head before she could block it. Raven went flying into the brick building and slumped against the wall, apparently unconscious.

"You will pay for that android of Slade's!" Starfire's eyes turned a glowing green, and she proceeded to blast the smithereens out of the offending android. Beast Boy and Cyborg hurried over to offer assistance, but were soon surrounded. Beast Boy morphed into a giant rhino, and charged a path threw the androids flinging them left and right, while Cyborg's cannon blaster makes short work of others. Raven soon joined in the fight again, but the fight intensified. The androids seemed to be coming from no where, and multiplying at that fact. All five Titans soon found their backs to the wall and were running out of steam fast.

"Need any help?" A voice asked, and the Titans looked up to find a girl hovering above them.

"Oh yes please! We would be most grateful!" Starfire responded as the girl nodded, and flew up higher. The girl held her hands out, and her fingertips started glowing a pale blue. She closed her eyes, and concentrated briefly, before raising her hands over her head, and bringing them down quickly, as a clap of thunder and lightning sounded through the skies. Dark, angry clouds stormed from no where, and the sky seemed to split open as the rain down poured on the city. Androids sparked, and faltered in step, the rain causing electrical problems. The girl swooped down and proceeded to help the titans demolish what was left of the androids. After they were demolished, and the fires put out, the Titans looked to the girl, who had just tripped over a rock. She got up quickly, and laughed nervously

"Erm you didn't see that..." She brushed her self off, and pulled her wet hair out of her face.

The Titans continued to stare at the girl. She had pink hair, streaked with blue, as if it was cotton candy, worn in pigtails. She had bright green eyes, and a mesh shirt, and almost a jumpsuit sorta, and knee high boots, all of this in various shades of blue.

"Who are you exactly?" Robin asked, still a bit cautious. He thought back to what happened with Terra, a former Teen Titan. The had let her join, only to be betrayed when she joined Slade, knowing all their secrets. In the final showdown, Terra had a change of heart and used her powers to help the Titans, but only to be turned into stone herself.

"Oh my name is Sora!" She smiled brightly, but her smile disappeared when she saw the seriousness on Robin's face.

"Welcome newcomer Sora! I am Starfire! I am pleased to meet your acquaintance." Starfire bowed just a bit, and smiled. "How do you control the powers of the storms on Earth, Sora?"

"I dunno, I just sorta always did." Sora smiled, already liking this Starfire.

"Hi I'm Beast Boy. You aren't by any chance working for Slade in disguise HEY!" Beast Boy was pushed away by Cyborg

"Hey I'm Cyborg. I'm much stronger than anyone here. This suit alone has the power... " Suddenly a giant rhino charged into Cyborg, then turned back into Beast Boy.

"Nu uh! I so beat you at that arm wrestling match!"

"What?!?! You did not! That match got interrupted by the Titan alarm!!"

Sora giggled, watching Beast Boy and Cyborg fighting. She looked over to the girl wearing a black cape, and walked over.

"Hi, I'm Sora." Sora smiled cheerfully and extended a hand.

"I'm Raven…" Raven scowled, and walked to Robin. "Are we leaving yet?"

"We probably should. Titans, head back to Titan Tower." Robin started to walk forward to his motor bike, then paused.

Sora watched the other four Titans take off. Starfire and Raven flying off, Beast Boy turned into a giant roc and carried Cyborg off. Sora watched sadly, unaware Robin had stopped by his motorbike. Sora hung her head, and a tiny tear coursed slowly down her cheek. _Well, I think I had some friends for a little while. Oh well, I outta be used to it by now.. _Sora turned around and began walking down the street, when Robins voice stopped her.

"Sora, where are you going?" Robin called, turning around to look at Sora.

"Anywhere and nowhere." Sora turned around, and looked at Robin sadly, and turned back around. She continued walking down the street, hanging her head.

Robin sighed, shook his head, and mounted his motorcycle. He put on the helmet, and revved the bike, and rode it down the street, swerving to stop in front of Sora, blocking her path.

"Wait Sora, do you.." Robin hesitated then asked "Do you want to go to Titans Tower? You can stay there for a little while."

"Really? That'd be awesome!" Sora smiled brightly, and launched herself at Robin to give him a hug. Robin blinked awkwardly, and then shrugged out of her grasp.

"Yea you can hop a ride on my bike if you want, unless you'd rather fly…" Robin stared straight ahead, then looked at Sora.

"I've never been on a motorcycle before!" Sora's smile brightened as she sat on the bike, sitting behind Robin. Robin revved the bike, and then sped down the highway, heading towards Titans Tower.


End file.
